


Only dust

by Maximonstre



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximonstre/pseuds/Maximonstre
Summary: The couple that moved next to Lily's flat is as strange as it is fascinating. So, of course, all of her efforts to ignore them and study will be in vain ; they are, after all, just a little bit too perfect.





	Only dust

Bella and Edward.  
Edward and Bella.

”Such pretty names for such pretty people”, thought Lily, watching them head towards their flashy car as she parked on her designated slot in the parking lot.  
(Another weird thing about them. They were clearly rich, so why live here?)

“Good evening”, smiled Bella when Lily got out of her rather scrappy car.   
She waved her hand, never sure how to respond to their perfect beauty, and after a nod from Edward, they were gone.

They had moved in the apartment across from hers two weeks ago, and when she had knocked on their door to offer cookies and to satisfy her curiosity, Lily had been utterly dumbfounded by the fact that yes, perfection existed on Earth. Honestly she couldn’t even be jealous, they seemed to both be perfect for each other. 

She just tried to play it cool, even though she was definitely fascinated by the couple. Which, she had remarked, seemed to be the case for the other residents too, because she had heard a bunch of them gossip about the pair.

Lily shook her head. She didn’t need this distraction right before her finals. She pulled out her books to study.

 

 

 

 

 

Bella was crying in the park. And even with her nose scrunched up and her mouth adopting a weird shape, she was still utterly beautiful.

Lily hesitated, not sure what the protocol was in this type of situations. Should she walk past her, pretend she hasn’t seen her ? Should she comfort her ? It was early and there weren’t many people, and Bella looked very frail, sitting alone on her bench.  
Before she could realize what she was doing, she was already sitting next to her strange neighbour.

“Are… Are you okay ?”, stuttered Lily.  
As she examined her strangely tear-free face, Bella managed to articulate :  
“I don’t know.”  
She didn’t seem surprised to see her.  
Lily stayed in silence, and after a few seconds, she hesitantly put her hand on Bella’s back. The latter froze, but didn’t shake her off.

They sat on this bench for a long time, and her literature course had surely ended without her, but Lily couldn’t get the force to get up and leave. It would feel as if she was letting Bella fall. Eventually her neighbour stopped her strange dry sobs, and she took a few deep breaths, before lifting her head to look at the grey sky.

Lily regained her hand carefully, and said :  
“I don’t much like the weather here. It’s so gloomy.”  
God, she was talking about the weather. Please someone kill her now.  
But Bella smiled wryly :  
“I used to prefer the sun too.”  
“What made you change your mind ?”  
“Oh… Well, necessity I suppose..”  
“You mean that you couldn’t go to college in California or something ? Er… I mean, I suppose that you’re in college...”  
“Yeah, something like that. And yes, I go to college, so you weren’t wrong.”  
“Oh ...”, replied Lily rather lamely. She really lost her way around Bella and Edward. What should she say ?  
But before she could find something, Bella stood up and smiled softly at Lily, who suddenly found that her throat was very dry.  
“Thank you for staying next to me. I guess I’ll see you around.”  
“Yeah, it was no problem.”, said Lily awkwardly. She wanted to hit herself.

Bella simply smiled and walked away from her sight.   
Lily sighed. She really should stop thinking about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short fic, that I will DEFINITELY soon manage to finish. Anyway, please leave a comment to tell me what you thought !


End file.
